A um passo da detenção
by Potterfoy
Summary: Snape quer uma boa explicação para a cena que presenciou. Draco se explica da melhor forma que pode: demonstrando. SLASH. DRARRY.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a JK. Rowling, já sabem. A ideia veio de uma cena da fic Checkmate, como explico nas notas finais.

 **Aviso:** Mentes facilmente traumatizaveis: não leiam. Essa é uma fic slash (boyxboy) EEEE com um dedinho de voyeurismo... Então, se não gosta, por favor, passa reto.

É como dizem os hispano falantes: sobre aviso no hay engaño. Ou o famigerado EU AVISEI.

* * *

 **A um passo da detenção**

por Potterfoy

* * *

Harry estava parado ao lado de Hermione e Ron, eles esperavam Ginny e Luna que se aproximavam pelo corredor, e então continuaram juntos a caminho da aula de Poções assim que as garotas se juntaram a eles. Agora que estavam no mesmo ano, Ginny e Luna frequentemente eram vistas com o trio.

O sétimo ano ainda tinha poucos alunos nessa matéria (Snape continuava rígido e exigente) mesmo que agora fossem mais do que o normal pela volta daqueles que fugiam durante a guerra, e dos decidiram voltar para completar seus estudos. Ah, e os poucos Slytherin, de sexto e sétimo, que haviam sido incetivados pelo Ministério a voltar a Hogwarts como uma das condições para sua liberdade.

Sendo assim, a turma de Poções do sétimo ano tinha alunos das quatro casas da mesma forma que antes, já que apesar de estarem em maior número do que Snape gostaria, ainda não eram suficientes para dividir direito em duas turmas com duas casas cada como acontecia nos primeiros cinco anos de sua matéria.

Aquele ano era a primeira vez que sua turma de NIEMs tinha aquela quantidade de alunos, e o professor, embora um pouco menos tenso pelo fim da guerra, ficava irritado com sua classe de Poções avançadas cheia e tendia a ser mais ranzinza. Talvez também tivesse frustado por voltar a lecionar sua antiga matéria, era o que opinava Harry.

Por isso eles apressaram seus passos em direção a classe.

Com Snape de volta como professor de poções, e ainda agindo como o bastardo que era, como se o que tinha mostrado a Harry na casa dos gritos não significasse nada, ele teria se perguntado se não tinha sido um idiota ao ceder a Hermione e voltar e acabar aguentando esse suplício de novo... Se não fosse por um coisa que esse ano tinha de melhor que os outros...

Então, talvez devesse agradecer a ela.

Porque Hermione Granger era uma garota convincente, e depois de muito insistir havia conseguido que os amigos voltassem a Hogwarts com ela.

Ron foi especialmente difícil e por um tempo pareceu que havia desistido de convencê-lo e deixado de lado. Mas Hermione sabia que a chave para levar Ron, era Harry. Então a garota focou em convencer a ele.

Harry cedeu quando ela começou a falar que seria a última chance de terem um ano escolar tranquilo e corriqueiro, algo que não haviam tido em nenhum dos outros anos. E foi só ele decidir que voltaria para que Ron concordasse e o seguisse. Não ficaria sozinho sem a namorada e também o amigo, ou melhor... Não deixaria eles irem sem ele para Hogwarts agora que Ginny tinha terminado com Harry e ele estava solteiro. Não que ele fosse inseguro, claro, muito menos que ainda tivesse um pouquinho, apenas um pouquinho, de ciúmes da namorada com seu melhor amigo, imagina.

Hermione era, além de convincente, esperta.

Mas ela não tinha pensado muito em como seriam tratados em Hogwarts.

Logo no início, quando chegaram a estação, Harry previu que esse ano seria tudo menos normal.

Não com a reação dos alunos a cada vez que o encontrava pelos corredores, eles piravam, ou com a atitude de certo Slytherin.

E como foi provado ao longo das semanas e meses seguintes, ele estava certo em sua previsão.

Não que agora achasse isso ruim, longe disso.

Enquanto a maioria quase idolatrava o chão que ele pisava, Draco o ignorava. Seu sexto ano não era nada em comparação, o slytherin realmente fazia de conta que Harry não existia. Como se não tivessem todo um passado juntos como inimigos. E isso fez com que Harry passasse a provoca-lo constantemente, às vezes lembrando-o que tinha salvo sua vida, às vezes caindo mais baixo ainda e falando da situação atual da sua família. Ele sabia que não era nada legal o que tinha feito naquelas semanas, mas Harry não podia lidar com aquela indiferença. Desde quando Draco Malfoy o ignorava? Esse era o seu papel, não o dele.

O fato é que essas provocações tinham levado a uma bela discussão quando Draco não foi mais capaz de escutar quieto ou sair andando. E a discussão provocou uma das piores brigas que já tiveram, briga essa que levou a uma longa detenção, que por fim levou ao melhor ano da vida dos dois.

Porque esse ano Harry tinha tido experiências... interessantes e secretas com Draco, e nesse instante estava prestes a ter mais uma... ou mais.

Eles já estavam do lado de fora da sala de Poções, prestes a entrar, quando Draco se aproximou.

— Ei, Potter! Espera! Preciso falar com você... — quando viu que as três garotas e Weasley também tinham parado, acrescentou: — em particular.

— De jeito nenhum, nem pensar. Harry não vai falar com você — Ron interrompeu. — some, Malfoy!

— Não sabia que seu sobrenome agora era Potter, Weasley. Por acaso roubou o namoradinho da irmã e se casaram as escondidas?

— Ciúmes? — Ginny sussurrou insinuante, com um sorrisinho sarcástico. Ron se virou para ela, com uma expressão confusa.

Draco sequer a olhou. Tinha voltado a atenção para Potter e esperava resposta.

Harry, ignorando o amigo e Ginny que agora o encarava atentamente, aproximou-se da parede, inclinando-se nela, parado bem a frente de Draco. Com seus olhos fixos nele...

— Vocês já podem ir.

— Mas Harry-

— Eu disse que podem ir, Ron. Eu cuido dele sozinho.

— Harry — Hermione, a voz da razão, interviu. — você sabe... não pode mais ceder as provocações dele, tá ciente do que vão-

Draco resmungou um "injustiça, não era eu quem provocava" que foi ignorado por todos.

— Mione! Eu te juro que não vai ter briga alguma.

— Exatamente, sem brigas. Relaxa, Granger, só quero ter uma conversinha rápida com o Potty aqui — Draco apontou para o outro — Posso te garantir que minhas intenções estão longe de socar a cara rachada dele. — terminou, tentando controlar um persistente sorriso de canto.

Porém Harry não foi bem sucedido e engasgou com uma risada, logo emendou uma tosse desesperada pra disfarçar.

Não funcionou.

E isso despertou a atenção da garotas, mas bem de Hermione e Ginny porque Luna não demonstrava muita curiosidade por aquela cena toda, parecia estar vendo a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo.

— Tá bom — disse pausadamente, intercalando o olhar entre ambos, parecendo intrigada, enquanto Ginny agora olhava Harry com a expressão em branco:

— Vamos, então. Já que vocês garantem se comportarem, não é? — disse Ginny, olhando agora para Draco, já que o prejudicado seria ele em qualquer caso, então não parecia tão preocupada.

— Sim, mamãe Weasley — disse Draco.

— Vamos ser bonzinhos — completou Harry.

As três garotas se viraram e já estavam entrando na sala quando Ron, embasbacado, pareceu acordar.

— Mas Ginny!

— Vamos, Ron — disse Hermione.

— Mas, mas, mas. Quê?! E-eu não acredito que vocês simplesm- Ron foi interrompido ao ser puxado bruscamente pela gravata e arrastado para dentro da sala de aula por Hermione enquanto Ginny lhe dava um forte empurrão.

Seus resmungos (É Malfoy! Vocês não podem ter acreditado! O que tá acontecendo com todo mundo aqui?) ainda podiam ser ouvidos quando Luna fechou a porta atrás de si.

Assim que eles desapareceram Draco largou a mochila no chão e foi em direção a Harry, encurtando a distância entre eles.

Com as mãos nos ombros do outro, o prensou contra a parede.

— Nós temos um assunto pra resolver, Potter — disse, encarando-o seriamente. Batendo o dedo indicador de uma das mãos no peito do garoto, ele adicionou: — Por sua maldita culpa eu acordei completamente pegajoso.

— Ah é? E o que foi eu fiz dessa vez, posso saber?

— Se meteu nos meus sonhos.

— E como foi? Me diz exatamente tudo o que eu fiz no seu sonho, não posso me defender se não sei meu crime... — Harry disse, tentando sorrir inocentemente.

— Pode deixar que eu pretendo te relatar com riqueza de detalhes enquanto faço uma simulação... mais tarde — sussurrou de encontro a bochecha do Gryffindor.

Harry murmurou algo ininteligível quando Draco desceu a mão direita para sua cintura, apertando e enfiando por baixo da camisa, enquanto segurava parte de seu pescoço e nuca com a outra.

— A acusação deve apresentar ao menos uma prova... Não seja malva... mmhmmm.

— Você diz agora, Potty? — Malfoy perguntou contra a pele dele enquanto beijava seu pescoço, arrancando suspiros e gemidos baixos do outro garoto. Subiu lambendo sua pele até perto do lóbulo da orelha e então arfou ali, provocando um arrepio.

O garoto quis amaldiçoar Draco quando ele continuou provocando.

— É isso que você quer? Que eu dê uma pequena amostra agora do que vou fazer com você depois? — disse, logo voltando a atacar o pescoço do outros com beijos.

Harry deslizou os dedos pelos fios louros, puxando-os fracamente.

— Sim, sim, tenha dó. É o que eu quero, agora, por favor.

— Sinto muito, meu bem, mas vai ter que esperar... mais um tempinho — sussurrou malicioso, dando uma mordida leve no queixo do seu... Rival? Amante? Caso? E deu dois passos para trás, afastando-se com um sorrisinho irritante e provocador.

— Ah, não, seu cretino! Você não vai fazer isso comigo... não mesmo!

Harry puxou-o para si pela gravata, o virou segurando com uma das mãos em seu ombro e o pressionou na parede. Soltou a outra mão da gravata e fechou-a no pescoço pálido do Slytherin. Deslizando os dedos por sua pele, pressionando-os. Aproximou ainda mais seus lábios, respirando contra a face dele, provocante.

Draco agarrou seu cabelo, puxando rudemente os fios e juntou suas bocas num beijo desesperado, brusco, que Harry separou antes que pudesse se aprofundar mais. Tinha uma expressão zombeteira no rosto quando o olhou e disse:

— O quê? Não tá satisfeito, amor? Agora mudou de ideia? — desafiou, com os olhos verdes perdidos nos cinzentos. Tão perdido que simplesmente não escutou os passos que ecoaram pelo corredor.

Mal pôde ver a expressão de Draco quando repentinamente teve seu corpo empurrado para longe do dele. Que agora virava a cabeça para ver quem vinha.

— Mas que merda! Se mexe e pega suas coisas! Anda logo, Potter! — sussurrou com urgência.

Harry, assustado, pegou a mochila que não tinha ideia de como nem quando tinha ido parar no chão. Ele correu em direção a porta e um segundo antes de entrar e sumir dentro da sala aproveitou para espiar quem vinha vindo.

Péssima ideia.

A cena que viu o fez arfar e arregalhar os olhos, em terror. Estou morto, pensou.

Snape marchava até eles com passos duros e um olhar furioso pregado no rosto.

Seu sangue gelou.

Os dois garotos entraram no mesmo instante, se esbarrando e se apertando para passar rápido pela porta, suas mochilas carregadas de qualquer jeito.

O rebuliço da entrada repetina deles causou uma onda de olhares curiosos assim que sentaram-se, cada um em seu lugar costumeiro, arfantes em suas cadeiras.

Segundos depois todos rapidamente pareceram compreender tudo quando o raivoso professor de poções passou pela porta.

Bom, qualquer um teria medo se o visse naquele estado.

Harry ignorou a todos e, corajosamente, lançou um olhar de soslaio para Snape que se encontrava parado na frente da classe com a expressão mais carrancuda que já esteve em sua cara. Lançou um olhar atravessado para Harry e depois para Draco.

— Vocês... dois... — o homem praticamente rosnava. — Permaneçam na sala após a aula — completou em uma voz baixa e furiosa. Não precisou de nomes para que todos soubessem a quem ele se referia. Em seguida encarou o resto da turma, provocando um pulo em conjunto. — O que tanto esperam? Uma carta formal requisitando que por gentileza retirem seus livros?

Imediatamente o lugar foi prenchido pelo som dos alunos abrindo apressadamente suas mochilas e jogando seus livros em cima das mesas.

Harry suspirou, questionando internamente quanto tempo de vida teria.

Ao término do período Snape quase espumava de raiva. O controle de animais bem poderia confundi-lo com um cão raivoso.

Todos saíram, Ron e Mione lançando olhares de pena, e eles, temerosos, ficaram frente a mesa do professor.

O homem os encarou por alguns segundos, sério, antes de pronunciar-se.

— O que houve, você não tem mais a mínima noção do perigo? Pra onde foi seu maldito bom senso, posso saber? — sibilou para o Slytherin.

Harry olhou para Draco, um pouco surpreso que o sermão começasse por ele, mas o homem logo em seguida continuou:

— Potter eu sempre soube que tem excremento de hipogrifo na cabeça em vez de cérebro, mas você Draco? Sendo tão imprudente? Sinceramente... — os garotos engoliram em seco. Harry não pôde e nem teve tempo de se sentir insultado. — A provável expulsão e punição que dessa vez viria não lhe inibe? As três semanas de detenção não serviram pra nada? — ambos os garotos se entreolharam confusos. Mas ambos pensando que sim, valeu pra muita coisa... — A sorte — Snape continuou. — é que fui eu que os vi. Caso contrário você já estaria arrumando seu baú, senhor Malfoy. Quiçá para uma temporada naquelas celas novinhas em folha do Ministério. Se Filch ou McGonagall os pega...

Apesar de tentar evitar, Harry imaginou a possível cena e não pode evitar achar graça. Engasgou uma risada e recebeu um olhar atravessado do homem. Draco, para sua sorte, foi mais discreto. Os dois pensavam que Snape estava exagerando, era só um beijo, qual o problema?

— Você, e não Potter, estaria encrencado. Não dê mais motivos dos que eles já acham que tem. Nada de brigas, nem a mais mínima, lembra disso? Sabe que não está mais em uma posição privilegiada. Podem não te mandarem pra Azkaban se descomprimir com as condições, mas não duvido que o deteriam lá em baixo naquelas celas por um tempinho e fariam da sua estadia um inferno — ele puxou o ar, depois de fuzilar Harry com os olhos, voltou-se para o afilhado e prosseguiu com seu longo discurso. — Você não pode mais se dar ao luxo de brigar com Potter, Draco. E você, seu leão estúpido e cabeça oca, deveria aprender a ter controle e não ceder a provocações.

Diabos, pensou Draco, até tu Snape?

O professor lançou outra mirada fulminante em sua direção ao Gryffindor. — Foi você mesmo, Potter, quem assumiu a culpa daquela briga há algumas semanas e conseguiu fazê-lo sair apenas com detenção. Já se arrependeu de bancar o herói do pequeno Comensal?

Harry e Draco que vinham trocando olhares confusos durante o discurso pareciam se perguntar a mesma coisa. Será que Snape não tinha visto o que fizeram?

— Professor... acho que houve um mal entendido— o Slytherin interrompeu, calmo. — Potter e eu não estávamos brigando.

— Então faça o favor de me explicar, Draco — sussurrou raivoso. — porque o que vi foi Potter o encurralando na parede, com a mão em sua garganta, quase o enforcando, e você pux-

— Lamento, mas não pretendo explicar. É algo um tanto íntimo, particular... Gostaria de confiasse em mim, estou dizendo que nós não estávamos brigando.

Harry resmungou algo, mas foi ignorado.

— Você acha que devo acreditar em você e não nos meus olhos? Como posso confiar quando nega estarem fazendo algo que eu vi. Por acaso sugere que estou ficando cego? Exijo no mínimo uma explicação, Draco!

— Senhor, eu já-

— Não posso e não vou admitir que seja expulso por isso, ainda mais por culpa de Potter — encarou rapidamente o Gryffindor. — Explique-se.

— Professor, já disse e repito, essa é uma questão íntima entre nós, Potter e...

— MALFOY! Eu te pedi uma explicação!

Draco, vendo que não tinha outra saída, vira-se para Harry, levantando uma sobrancelha em um questionamento mudo. O Gryffindor pensa por um instante e assente, resignado.

Voltando-se para o professor, Draco diz:

— Está bem, então. Já que o senhor que exige tanto uma explicação... — pausou. — Potter e eu estávamos nos beijando.

— Draco. Lucius. Malfoy! — cuspiu raivoso. — Estou falando sério! Não ouse zombar da minha cara.

— Mas é sério, nós realmente — Draco interrompeu-se e arregalou levemente os olhos, como se acabasse de ter uma epifania, logo virou-se abruptamente para Harry, que sequer teve tempo de registrar a expressão suspeita do outro e compreender a malícia presente em seu olhar, deu um passo até ele e segurando seu rosto, o beijou.

Harry, por um momento chocado, ficou completamente imóvel, logo os lábios insistentes nos seus se tornaram irresistíveis.

Saiu do choque e abraçou Draco, apertando seu corpo junto do dele. Mexendo seus lábios contra os macios do Slytherin, ele entreabriu a boca, retribuindo o beijo.

Perceberam muito vagamente o som óbvio de alguém engasgando e arfando. Logo o arrastar desesperado de pés e um baque de um corpo caindo na cadeira.

Depois não foram capazes de atentar a nada que não fosse a boca um do outro. Draco tinha os braços em volta das suas costas e cintura e o puxava para mais perto, apertava seu corpo e ensaiava enfiar a mão por baixo da camisa, provocando que Harry gemesse audível em meio ao beijo e arranhasse sua nuca, puxando seus cabelos.

Quando começou a esquentar e o ar faltar, ambos se separaram e olharam-se por um momento, perdidos, antes de encararem o professor.

Snape estava sentado, rígido, e suas mãos apertavam com força a beira da mesa. Por alguns segundos apenas alternou o seu olhar entre os dois; no rosto incredulidade e choque. Então seu olhar se tornou indecifrável.

— Já acabou a cenazinha de romance adolescente? — sussurrou enraivecido. — Ou de romance erótico, eu deveria dizer?

— Lamento, senhor — Draco disse, embora parecesse não se lamentar nem um pouco. Sequer parecia abalado ou temeroso. — Mas eu lhe disse que estava falando realmente sério... e que era particular.

Harry tentava segurar um sorriso, a palavra chave sendo tentar.

Snape rosnou.

— Sim, reconheço que estava certo, e que é particular... e sendo assim: inapropriado para um corredor, que era onde vocês estavam antes. E também inapropriado para minha sala, na minha frente... sendo algo íntimo entre os dois... eu sinceramente não precisava presenciar isso, senhor Malfoy.

— Mas, então, de que outro jeito eu poderia dar a explicação que exigiu, professor, se o senhor simplesmente não quis acreditar quando eu lhe disse a verdade? — Draco argumentou com um sorriso carregado de malícia.

Snape o encarou, parecendo sem palavras apenas por um instante.

— Ora, você me faça o favor de calar a boca, moleque atrevido — sussurrou, lançando um olhar pouco irritado a ambos. E continuou, agora maléficamente. — Me escutem bem... se eu souber, ou sequer desconfiar, que andaram por aí repetindo essa cena em local público novamente... vocês me pagam, e falo sério. Cumprirão detenção comigo até se formarem — sorriu torto. — Agora sumam da minha frente antes que eu mude de ideia e decida dar uma detenção imediata pelo que fui obrigado a presenciar aqui hoje. Merlin sabe que vocês merecem.

Desviou o olhar deles e tentou parecer interessado nos pergaminhos em sua mesa, mas Harry, que tinha estado calado o tempo todo, provocou, chamando sua atenção:

— Digamos... que o senhor resolva dar essa detenção... Nós poderemos cumprir ela juntos?

— Quê?! SAIAM DAQUI!

Os garotos não perderam tempo e andaram apressados até a saída.

Assim que a porta se fechou Snape levantou-se, resmungando, e alisou a túnica. Olhou diretamente para onde havia um volume camuflado pela vestimenta e grunhiu, frustrado.

Logo a imagem que sua mente convocou com aquele "juntos" voltou, e, ignorando seu bom senso e amaldiçoando Potter, ele caminhou rapidamente para a porta e a abriu a tempo de ver as razões de seu tormento correndo, a ponto de virar o corredor.

— VOCÊS DOIS. Voltem já aqui!

Harry e Draco giraram em seus passos e retrocederam, parecendo curiosos.

— Sim, professor? — Harry perguntou, aparentando inocência.

— Não foram rápidos o bastante. Detenção, hoje às oito horas, na minha sala.

— Errrm... Nós dois vamos cumprir... juntos?

— Tira já esse sorriso idiota da cara, Potter. E sim, juntos.

.

.

.

.

N.A: OS baseada em uma cena da clássica fic Checkmate em que Snape flagra eles se pegando e consegue a enorme proeza de interpretar errado.


End file.
